


All of You

by roromir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Keith (Voltron), M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), This is unbetaed and I reserve the right to fix the ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like really fluffy ok, only Galra have a/b/o characteristics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir
Summary: Keith finds out he’s going to go into heat. But he knows he wants to be in his right mind for his first time with Shiro.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203
Collections: Sheithlentines 2020





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jcosplay1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jcosplay1).



> This is my 2020 Sheithlentine for Jackie (jcosplay1 on Twitter)! You gave me such a fun wishlist, I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you like it! Happy Valentine’s Day!

Keith kisses sweet and filthy, sucking on Shiro’s tongue like he wishes it were something else. He’s perched on Shiro’s lap, grinding himself unsteadily against Shiro’s hard length, gasping and whining in a way that has Shiro moments from coming. Shiro’s hands wrap almost all the way around his waist, even in the layers of his Garrison uniform. Shiro’s stomach clenches tightly and he feels a breath from unraveling, a moan building in his throat. 

He wrenches Keith off his lap as gently as he can without embarrassing himself. 

Keith groans long and loud, frustrated beyond belief. He writhes a little on Shiro’s desk, gripping his hands in his hair. He relaxes after a few moments.

“I still have meetings to go to, you menace,” Shiro says in response. “I don’t have an extra pair of uniform trousers here.”

“Well, that’s your appalling lack of foresight, not my fault,” Keith grumps, rubbing one hand over his face and adjusting himself in his own trousers. He squirms a little and then goes stock still, his face blank. “Could I use your bathroom?”

“Oh, shit, did you come?” Shiro looks alarmed. 

Keith is still unreadable. “No. Can I?”

“Yes, yes, of course.” Shiro opens the door to the en-suite bathroom and ushers Keith inside. He’s walking stiffly and Shiro is still not convinced he didn’t make his boyfriend come in his pants. 

He gives Keith some privacy, tidying himself and his desk and preparing his notes for his upcoming meeting with Garrison brass and coalition leaders. He and Keith had gone too far for an office necking session. It was just… getting harder to control himself. They still hadn’t gone all the way; they’d fooled around, but never the whole shebang, as it were. 

At the time, Shiro wanted to be sure Keith was ready, but he’s pretty sure Keith is ready now. And Shiro,well, he is beyond ready. He’s become an expert at jerking himself off to the thought of their makeout sessions. At the thought of the glimpses he’s gotten of Keith’s cock, the intriguing places behind it; Keith explained blushingly that Galra anatomy was a little different, but they haven’t gotten that far yet. 

Shiro wants to learn Keith’s body, inside and out. 

Shiro can’t wait to treat Keith right, to give him the perfect first time. He has big plans. 

He hears the whir of the door sliding open, and Keith comes out of the restroom, pants looking spotless. He’s on his communicator and Shiro hears the tinny murmur of Krolia’s voice. Keith waves and points at the door, mouthing, “See you later?”

Shiro smiles at him, still feeling a touch concerned. Something strange is going on, but he trusts Keith will tell him as soon as he can. 

.

Keith tumbles into Krolia’s office in the Garrison, feeling uncomfortable and out of touch with his own body. 

Krolia’s nostrils flare as he lowers himself gingerly into the chair opposite her desk. 

“Please tell me that look on your face means you know what the fuck is happening,” Keith pleads. 

Krolia nods. She doesn’t look like she is about to tell him he’s dying or anything, so Keith takes a little comfort in that. 

“Are you familiar with” and here, Krolia says something that’s a Galran word Keith thinks he’s heard before, but nothing he really understands. He half remembers one of the blades using the word; it might have been in the pursuit of insulting someone. 

“No,” he replies. “What is it?” 

She takes a steady breath. “Your body is developing. You are, for lack of a better phrase, going into heat soon.”

“What, like a cat? Is that why…” Keith points in the general area of his lap. 

“Not like a cat, like a Galra,” she smiles. “And yes, my son. You are presenting as an omega, one of the Galra secondary genders. Your body is producing an increased amount of fluid in preparation. You are male, yes, but you also have receptive sexual organs, and your body is preparing for a period of sexual activity with the evolutionary goal of pregnancy.” 

Keith blanches. 

“I don’t want to get pregnant,” he whispers. “Please tell me there’s some kind of already-developed birth control industry for omegas.” 

Krolia smiles and tosses a packet of pills at him, which he catches out of the air. 

“Start taking these now, and I will make an appointment with Ulaz for you.”

Keith makes a face and Krolia sighs. 

“I know it’s awkward, but Ulaz is the closest Galra physician and he will keep anything you talk about confidential,” she says in response to his expression. 

“I know, I know, it’s just - he’s like my… battle uncle and then I have to talk about all this with him,” Keith says, laying his head on the desk. Krolia smooths his hair, and Keith lets himself be comforted. He always knew he was different from other human men, but he honestly didn’t think that hard about it. There was always something more pressing to do than worry about it.

He hopes Shiro won’t be turned off by his differences. 

Helping you understand what’s going to happen and keeping you healthy is Ulaz’s job,” she says. “Between the two of us, we will tell you everything you need to know before your heat starts. And I’ll talk to Shiro, too, he will need to know how to take care of you.”

Keith sighs, frustrated, but feeling anchored by his mother’s presence. 

“Thank you,” he says. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

.

Shiro stumbles out of his meeting with Krolia, his head full of bees. 

She had kindly but firmly explained everything Keith is going through, laying out starkly how he will act during his heat and what Shiro will need to do and be for him during the days he will be -- out of it. 

Shiro is overwhelmed. He is concerned for Keith, knowing he must be feeling even more confused and possibly upset, having learned he is going to have to take suppressants or go through this 3 to 4 times a year. Learning he can get pregnant. 

Despite the information overload and the embarrassment of learning all of this information from Keith’s mother, the overwhelming sensation Shiro is feeling is desire. Desire to care for Keith, to be whatever he needs, to love him and make love to him. 

When Shiro crosses the threshold of his quarters, Keith is already there. He looks pensive, nervous. 

“So she told you,” Keith says. “I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore, it’s kind of a lot.” 

Shiro sits next to him and takes his hands. 

“Keith, no,” he says firmly. “I love you, and this doesn’t change that. It doesn’t change anything except if you want it to.”

Shiro tries not to think about the possibilities someday. He doesn’t know if Keith will ever want that, want to exercise his ability to bear children. It’s not Shiro’s decision.

“Except it does change things, Shiro. If I act like a real Galra omega, I’m going to need sex. I’m probably going to look more Galra, too, I’ll be less controlled,” Keith replies. “I’ll be out of control and out of my mind.”

He looks like an idea is forming as he speaks.

“My heat is coming soon, and I don’t want our first time to be when I’m fuck-crazy. Shiro, I want you to fuck me.”

Shiro feels his body respond to Keith’s words, the heat of his hands, the darkness of his eyes. 

“Okay, baby,” he says breathlessly. “Are you free tomorrow?”

Keith smiles tentatively. 

“Yes,” he says. 

Shiro just smiles back and kisses him gently. 

“I’m gonna take such good care of you.”

.

When Keith walks into Shiro’s apartment, he feels his eyebrows raise. It’s not that it doesn’t look amazing, it’s just… thorough. Trust Shiro to be an overachiever.

He eyeballs the spotless surroundings and the … many … candles arranged throughout, creating a soft glow. He can’t help but laugh a little, a giddy, nervous giggle escaping his throat. 

He grins helplessly as Shiro embraces him, kissing him thoroughly. 

“You know I’m not in heat yet, right?”

Shiro blushes. 

Shiro felt silly the entire time he scoured his rooms, cleaning them thoroughly and creating an atmosphere of almost spa-like comfort, but after Krolia told him about Keith’s heat, he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. So now his apartment is spotless, his kitchen stocked with electrolyte-replacement drinks, fresh produce and some things he knows Keith likes in general. His linens have been replaced and he has tons of extras on hand, his bed overflowing with the softest blankets and pillows he could find. He’s been sleeping on them already, even though Keith isn’t due to go into heat for another week or so, trying to get his scent imbued in the fabrics. 

The candles, well, he had a few already, and he decided at the last minute to get some more, and he ended up buying out the store’s supply of similarly scented candles. It’s nice, Shiro thinks. He hopes Keith thinks it’s nice, too. 

“I know, I just wanted to be ready,” he says, taking Keith’s hand as he toes off his shoes at the door. 

He leads Keith into his bedroom, taking a few nervous breaths as Keith takes in the nest-like bed. 

“I think you’re ready,” Keith whispers, looking at the bed like Christmas morning. “Shiro, shit. I love you.”

Shiro sneaks his hands under the hem of Keith’s shirt, leaning close to kiss along his scar and his neck. 

“I love you, too, baby,” he murmurs into Keith’s ear, causing goosebumps to rise along his arms. “I know I haven’t always been the best at telling you how I feel, but you are so important, the most important to me, and I hope I can be what you need in and out of your heats.”

Keith swallows hard. 

“You are all I need, you’ve always been what I need,” he says quietly, placing soft kisses on Shiro’s fingertips, both flesh and metal. He pulls Shiro’s shirt off and places another soft kiss right over his heart.

Shiro feels his eyes prickle like he’s going to cry and buries a kiss in Keith’s hair instead. He eases Keith out of his clothes and helps him into the bed piled high with blankets, dangerously soft pillows lining the edges against the wall. 

His breath stutters as he looks at Keith in repose in his bed. It’s the most amazing thing, even more beautiful than the many times he had imagined it. Keith’s soft, dark hair falls over his brow and one shoulder, and his nervous hands smooth over the line of dark hair down his belly. 

Shiro’s mouth waters at the sight of his pink cock curving over his belly. It might not be the biggest dick Shiro’s ever seen, but he can’t wait to get his mouth on it.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro utters.

Keith squirms under his gaze

“And you’re so dressed,” he retorts. “Please level the playing field a little bit.”

Shiro laughs and does as he’s told, shedding his remaining clothes and climbing into the bed carefully. He feels ridiculous as his dick bobs around, rock hard, but Keith’s eyes darken as he watches Shiro climb toward him, and it makes him feel desired. Desirable.

Keith reaches toward him with a happy little noise and runs his hands from Shiro’s neck down his chest, stroking and rubbing muscle and softness, nipples and scars. Shiro tries not to lose his train of thought as warm fingertips and a hint of nails traipse down his torso, but it’s difficult. 

Keith is so gorgeous, all pale skin and violet eyes, and he looks at home in Shiro’s bed. 

Shiro moves down his body, arranging himself so his face is near Keith’s lap. 

“I want you in my mouth,” he says. 

Keith looks conflicted. 

“I want that too, just, Shiro, I -- I’m a little different down there than other guys,” he says with concern. “I have a. Well, I have a dick and a pussy.”

“May I see?” Shiro doesn’t look any less interested. He’s stroking Keith from hip to knee with comforting hands. 

Keith nods, biting his lower lip. 

Shiro takes his cock into his mouth, licking the tip and sucking it down with enthusiasm. Keith gasps and slaps the plush blankets around them as he finds something to hold onto. Shiro lavishes Keith’s cock with attention, kissing and licking from root to tip and taking it all the way in with a sound of enjoyment. 

After he has Keith writhing and moaning for some minutes, he makes eye contact and uses one big hand to spread Keith’s legs a little. Keith takes in a deep breath but nods as Shiro’s hand heads for the place behind his cock. 

It’s wet and silky soft, and Shiro moans around Keith’s cock as he slides a finger through the hotness there. He just explores for a while, taking note of any areas that make Keith respond. 

“Shiro, please,” Keith gasps after a while. 

“What is it, baby?” Shiro says after pulling off Keith’s dick. 

“I want you in me, please,” he responds breathlessly. Shiro smiles, pleased, and teases Keith’s opening with his fingertips. 

“Do you want fingers, or something else?” 

“Fingers first,” Keith demands. 

Shiro’s cock jumps as he gently slides one index finger inside of Keith’s body. It’s so hot, so tight, so soft, he can’t help but want to slide himself home. 

“Baby, you’re so perfect,” Shiro murmurs as Keith gasps and moans under his touch. He adds another finger and crooks them both, stroking the anterior wall of his entrance, making Keith keen. 

When he takes Keith’s cock back into his mouth, Keith gives a yell and comes, shooting down his throat. Shiro swallows everything he gives him and keeps stroking inside of him. 

After a while, Keith pushes Shiro’s face away, sensitive. Shiro reaches down to a stash of condoms and rolls one on in the interim. 

“Get up here and kiss me,” Keith says, shaky-voiced as he watches. 

Shiro does as he’s told, doing his best to ignore his aching hard-on, getting lost in the sensation of having a pliant, naked Keith in his arms. 

Keith rolls over on top of Shiro, gently pushing and shoving until Shiro is comfortably arranged in what Keith is already thinking of as *his* nest, despite it being Shiro’s bed. He leans down to kiss Shiro and with a nervous breath, reaches down to direct Shiro into his entrance. 

Shiro sucks in a breath at the overwhelming sensation, and Keith rocks down on him determinedly. 

“Are you ok? How are you feeling?” Shiro frets, clutching Keith’s hips. 

“M’good,” he grunts, hitching up and down by mere inches on Shiro’s cock. After a torturous eternity of this in Shiro’s mind, Keith bottoms out atop his lap. He sighs with relief and pleasure and grinds his hips into Shiro’s experimentally. 

Both men gasp in response, and Shiro thrusts in as controlled a manner as he can. 

“Feel so good, Keith,” Shiro whispers into his kiss.

Soon they work up into a reciprocal rhythm, grunting and moaning in turn, and all too soon, Shiro feels his orgasm sneaking up. 

“‘M close baby,” Shiro groans urgently. 

Keith clutches him closer, and when Shiro looks into his face, he’s grown modest fangs and his sclera have gone Galra yellow. 

“Come for me, come in me,” Keith growls, riding Shiro like a pro. Keith gasps as he feels Shiro pulse inside him. He grabs his own cock, giving it a few quick pulls, and comes again, squeezing Shiro’s cock in a vice grip and spreading blistering hot wetness over Shiro’s lap.

Keith keeps grinding and riding Shiro until his orgasm winds down, eventually flopping breathless beside him in the bed. Shiro wraps his arms around Keith and pulls the smaller man into his embrace as they catch their breath. Shiro watches with interest as Keith’s skin flushes Galra purple in spots, like clouds flashing in and out of existence. It’s gorgeous. 

“That was nice,” Keith says, almost shyly. Shiro smiles, relieved. 

“It was perfect, you’re perfect,” he replies. “How do you feel now?”

Keith grins with a hint of fang. 

“Like I could go again.” 

.

They spend the next day together, as it’s a Sunday, and they relax for the most part, except for a few breathless forays into discovering each other more thoroughly. Keith feels wrung out in the best way. 

After one such episode, Keith looks up at Shiro from where his head is laying on Shiro’s bare chest. 

“You know you don’t need condoms, right? I’m on… I’m taking birth control.” 

Shiro flashes a small implant in his arm. 

“I am too, actually… I just didn’t know if you wanted the mess,” he replies. 

Keith actually growls. 

“I want the mess,” he says around his little fangs. “I NEED the mess, especially when my heat starts, Shiro.” 

Shiro holds him closer. 

“Got it,” he says, a little breathless. 

.

Mondays suck in general. Going from spending all day fucking Shiro to going to meetings and trying to keep his mind off the weekend’s activities is extra sucky, Keith thinks.

He has felt weird all day, sweaty and snappish, unable to focus on the important business of intergalactic diplomacy into which he’s fallen ass first. Sometimes he just wants to shout at someone “All I wanted was to fly!”

He often feels like a square peg in a round hole, too human when he’s surrounded by Galra and too Galra for the earthlings, but he feels especially uncomfortable in his skin today. It sets him on edge, and he finds himself escaping to Krolia’s office for a hope of a temporary reprieve between meetings. 

Kolivan is there with Krolia and immediately covers his mouth and nose as Keith enters the office. 

Krolia’s gaze snaps to Keith’s flushed face. 

“Keith, you’re in heat,” she says, wrinkling her nose. 

“No I’m not, I’m not horny, sorry, Kolivan, but I’m just angry!”

Krolia starts fiddling with her communicator and ushers Keith out of her office, leaving Kolivan to open a window and wave Keith’s apparent heat stink out of her office. 

“You might be pissed off, but once you are with Shiro, you might feel a little different,” she says. 

Keith thinks about what he and Shiro did the past weekend and feels blood rush to his crotch. His boxers dampen with alarming speed. 

“Shiro,” he mumbles, looking at Krolia with alarm. 

“Shiro, it’s time,” Krolia says into her communicator. 

Things get a little fuzzy; there’s a lot more walking and a lot less Shiro than Keith would like, and Krolia growls menacingly at Blade members who happen to cross their path. Keith feels woozy and hot, and starts to feel a lot of things he doesn’t want to feel anywhere near his mom.

Just as Keith is starting to really think he might start crying or something really embarrassing, he feels the cool metal of Shiro’s arm along his face. 

“Hey, baby, feeling a little rough?”

Keith turns into the caress, whimpering. 

“Shiro,” he whines. 

Krolia is gone and he is back in Shiro’s apartment. He is in his nest and he can breathe again, except for the annoying clothes on him. He uses teeth and claws to rid himself of the restricting garments and looks up as Shiro makes an amused noise. 

“Okay, guess you didn’t want those,” Shiro says good-naturedly. “I’m gonna take my clothes off over here, with none of the ripping, okay?” 

“Shiro,” Keith says, and makes grabby hands as his mate gets naked. 

“No claws, please,” Shiro says, nearing the nest. Keith looks at his hands, which are cloudy purple and clawed. He frowns and concentrates, and the claws retract. 

“C’mere,” he pleads.

Shiro crawls across the bed to him and Keith gasps at the feeling of Shiro’s warm skin and prosthetic against his own. He throws his head back, baring his neck, and Shiro does just what he wanted without asking. He nuzzles into Keith’s neck, kissing and licking, then bites down. Not too hard, but hard enough to make Keith keen. Slick blurts out of him and he spreads his thighs. 

“Oh, Keith, baby, you are beautiful,” Shiro murmurs as he insinuates himself between Keith’s legs. “Are you ready?”

Keith nods frantically. “Yes, Shiro, please,” he says, in a momentary return to something resembling sentences. 

Shiro sinks into him, condom-free, and Keith lets out a noise, a snarling cry, like it hurts, but it doesn’t. It feels so good, and he wraps his legs around Shiro and thrusts against him, his cock rutting against Shiro’s belly. 

He comes for the first time in moments, his cock spurting across Shiro’s chest, but an orgasm doesn’t stop him. 

He’s panting and his cock is twitching, but he flips Shiro and rides him hard and fast, Shiro’s eyes widening with shock and arousal. 

“More, more,” Keith growls, needing something. “Fill me up, please, Shiro, harder, more!”

“Baby, you have to slow down for a second,” Shiro pleads. “Let me, just…” 

Shiro reaches down to his cock and wraps fingers around the base, slowly inserting himself and his fingers back into Keith’s soaking pussy. Keith gives a guttural groan and grinds hard, coming with a splash against Shiro’s hand and his cock. He keeps going, coming again and again, pussy pulsing and squeezing tightly.

Shiro’s voice has steadily risen in pitch as he grips the base of his cock and tries not to come to the sight of Keith coming buckets all over him. 

“Baby I’m gonna come,” he lets out a whine. 

“Come for me,” Keith demands through fangs, eyes gone Galra still leaking slick and riding Shiro mercilessly. Shiro eases the pressure around his dick, but keeps his fingers in Keith’s pussy alongside his aching cock, sliding a third finger in easily. 

Keith shrieks and comes again as Shiro empties himself inside Keith’s tight entrance. 

Keith is howling and cursing, all of his nerve endings completely overwhelmed by the sensation of so much inside him. 

Once he comes to, with Shiro wiping him down gently with a dampened towel, he groans and asks, “How did you know what I needed?”

Shiro blushes and keeps his eyes on where he’s cleaning Keith up.   
“Um, your mom was very thorough in explaining what you would need during your heat,” he says. “Speaking of, drink this, please,” he says, handing Keith a blue electrolyte replacement drink. 

He makes Keith drink the whole thing and a bottle of water before he feeds him some fruit. Keith starts to feel embarrassed as Shiro slips bites of food between his lips. 

“I’m sorry,” Keith said after he finished his mango and strawberries. “I’m sorry I am like this, all Galra-weird and purple and sex-crazed. I can figure out a way to get through it if you don’t want to do all this.”

To his horror, he starts to feel tears build in his eyes. 

“I’m not sorry,” Shiro said. “Keith, you’re amazing. You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met, and this is no chore. I’ll hand-feed you every day for the rest of our lives if you want. And, y’know, excused absences from work to have mind-blowing sex isn’t so bad, either.” Shiro is blushing, having embarrassed himself, but looks so achingly sincere that Keith can’t help but pull him closer into a kiss. 

“Why are you so perfect?” Keith mutters into the kiss. 

“I don’t know that I am,” Shiro replies. “But I’ll always do my best for you.” 

Keith thinks he’s never heard anything better. 

“Ok, you’re perfect for me then,” he says. “You’re my… you’re my mate, Shiro.” 

Shiro smiles so softly at him, from their nest, from mere inches away. 

“Thank you, Keith,” he says. “I’ll always love you, whether you’re pale or purple. I’ll always love all of you.”


End file.
